goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Ratso Catso Misbehaves at Dylan Priest's House and Gets Grounded
Julie: "Ratso Catso, I am going out tonight. While I do that, I am going to drive you to Dylan Priest's house so that way I can enjoy myself." Ratso Catso: "Umm. Mom. Are you sure about this? Going out tonight? Dylan Priest's house?" Julie: "Don't worry, Ratso Catso. You will have a great time while I'm out. Now let's get in the car." [ The car drove off to Dylan Priest's house. ] [ The car finally arrived at Dylan Priest's house. ] Julie: "All right, Ratso Catso. We're here!" [ They got out of the car and walked into Dylan Priest's house. ] (Inside) Dylan Priest: "Hello, Julie. It's so nice to see you again. And I see you brought your son, Ratso Catso with you. What is he doing here?" Julie: Dylan Priest: "Sure thing. I can do that. I'll make sure your son doesn't do anything bad in my house." Julie: "Okay. And as for you, Ratso Catso. Be on your best behaviour at Dylan Priest's house while I'm out. Do you understand?" Ratso Catso: "Yes, mom. I understand." Julie: "Good. Well, I must go now. Goodbye, Ratso Catso." [ Julie left. ] Dylan Priest: "So, Ratso Catso, what do you want to do in my house for a while?" Ratso Catso: "I want to watch TV." Dylan Priest: "All right. Then, what would you like to watch?" Ratso Catso: "I want to watch Paramount, Nickelodeon, Marvel, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Comedy Central, Warner Bros., VH1, MTV, DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Spike, Video Brinquedo, Mojang, Ubisoft, Activision, Hasbro, Blue Sky Studios, FremantleMedia, DreamWorks, FUNimation, Nelvana, Loren Bouchard, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Craig McCracken, Sony Pictures Animation, and Max Fleischer movies and shows." Dylan Priest: "Sorry, Ratso Catso. But your mother told me that you can't watch Paramount, Nickelodeon, Marvel, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Comedy Central, Warner Bros., VH1, MTV, DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Spike, Video Brinquedo, Mojang, Ubisoft, Activision, Hasbro, Blue Sky Studios, FremantleMedia, DreamWorks, FUNimation, Nelvana, Loren Bouchard, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Craig McCracken, Sony Pictures Animation, and Max Fleischer movies and TV shows because you're banned from everything made by your favourite companies and creators." Ratso Catso: "Really? I can't watch Paramount, Nickelodeon, Marvel, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Comedy Central, Warner Bros., VH1, MTV, DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Spike, Video Brinquedo, Mojang, Ubisoft, Activision, Hasbro, Blue Sky Studios, FremantleMedia, DreamWorks, FUNimation, Nelvana, Loren Bouchard, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Craig McCracken, Sony Pictures Animation, and Max Fleischer movies and shows here. Well, what am I supposed to watch on TV?" Dylan Priest: "Calm down, Ratso Catso. You can only watch Disney movies, PBS Kids shows, and other shows and movies not made by your favourite companies and creators. So, good luck watching TV." TV: (in audio) "Michael! I will not permit you to throw your money away! When we get to the bank, I shall show you what may be done with your tuppence." Ratso Catso: "Man! I hate TV shows and movies not made by my favourite companies and creators. I will change the channel from Mary Poppins on Disney Cinemagic to Bubble Guppies on Nick Jr." TV: (in audio) "Okay, Nonny. Do you have anymore Green Blocks?" Ratso Catso: "Now that's more like it! I love watching Bubble Guppies!" TV (in audio) "What's wrong, dude?" Dylan Priest: "Hi, Ratso Catso. How are you doing?" [ turns angry at him ] "Ratso Catso, what the hell are you watching?" Ratso Catso: "I'm watching Bubble Guppies." Dylan Priest: (in loud voice) "What?! Oh! (19X) Oh, my freaking god! Ratso Catso! How dare you watch Bubble Guppies? You know that show is made by Paramount and Nickelodeon and airs on Nick Jr.! That's it! I'm calling your mother!" Ratso Catso: "No! (15x) Please, don't call my mom! Anything but calling my mom!" Dylan Priest: "Too bad, Ratso Catso. I'm going to do it anyway!" (dials on the phone) "Hello, Julie! Your son, Ratso Catso just misbehaved at my house by watching Bubble Guppies. Can you pick him up? All right. See you soon bye." (hung up) "Your mother is coming in a minute. You should be ashamed of yourself for what you did!" Ratso Catso: "I know, Dylan Priest. But I'm sorry!" Dylan Priest: "No! Sorry isn't going to cut it, Ratso Catso! You are in a lot of trouble, mister! And look! Your mother is here!" Julie: "Ratso Catso! I'm very mad at you! I can't believe you misbehaved at Dylan Priest's house. Even worse, you watched Bubble Guppies. How dare you! That does it! You are grounded grounded grounded! Let's go home right now!" Ratso Catso: "WAAAAAAH!" The End.